Don't Ever Let It End
by lilybily
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are best friends living in New York State. The only catch they secretly love each other. But what will happen when Kurt drinks a little bit too much at his 21st?
1. Soccer? Really Blaine

**Don't ever let it end**

**Welcome Ladies and Jelly spoons to my first ever fic! *ohhhhh, ahhhhhhhh* Um so yeah I heard the son don't ever let it end by Nickleback, thought of Klaine at the same time and tis is what happend in my brain! So here you go! :)\**

**I'm English which i why I chose soccer (or as the rest of the world call it Football!) :L **

**ENJOY**

**_I don't own anything in this! _**

**_Not Glee or Chelsea or anything apart from the land of weirdness that I call my brain so yeah! Laters! :) :) :)_**

"Remind me why we're here again?" Kurt sighed collapsing in the seat next to his best friend.

"Because I am your best friend and you promised! Plus you took me too that horrendous opera last weekend, so you kinda owe me!" Blaine explained as he popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Oh hush! You loved it and you know you did because it was fabulous! But soccer? I don't get this at all; I mean it's just a bunch of guys kicking a ball around for 90 minutes. It's redundant." Kurt said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Oh come on Kurt! You promised you would at least _pretend_ to enjoy it! This is the only time time Chelsea are playing on the west coast for at least two years! I have to see this!" Blaine lent over the armrest to sling his arm around his best friends shoulders and pouted.

"_PWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZEEE KUUUUUURRTT" _

"Fine but please, don't look at me like that it is just too cute!" Kurt said smiling.

"YAY" Blaine jumped excitedly in his chair just as the whistle was blown. " Now stop talking I need to concentrate!"

" OK I'll just be sat over here _pretending_ to care!" Kurt said smiling to himself.

*********************************90 minutes later*******************************

"WHAT! That was so not a red card was that ref blind or something because that was bull!"

"Bloody hell Kurt it was just a game!"

"Yes I know but that was just plain stupid!" Kurt exclaimed stomping his grey Doc Martins on the tarmac in front of his car. Blaine looked at Kurt and just laughed.

"I know Kurt but we have to get you home! I'm sure your dad want to say good bye to you before he goes back to Lima!" Kurt scoffed as he got in to his shiny black Range Rover. The beige leather seats were hot from the sun and Kurt flinched a little bit when he felt the sudden heat on his thighs. "Shit these seats are hot!" Blaine laughed again as Kurt drove off trying to manoeuvre through the post match traffic.

It was a hot, sunny day in up state New York and that meant that people were walking around in inappropriate clothing and Kurt couldn't help but take his eyes of the road when an over weight man in his fifty's walked past them in shiny gold hot pants and a white vest that had been cut in half so the mans stomach could be seen in all it's glory.

"EWWW what that guy's wearing should be made illegal! That's gross!" Blaine said as he stood out of his seat and rested his elbows on the dashboard and started staring over his sunglasses. "Kurt" _**poke**_"Kurt, Kurt did you see that? Kuurt"**poke** "did you see what that guy was wearing?"

"Yes Blaine I saw it but I'm trying to get rid of the image that I am sure I now burned into my retinas so please stop reminding me of it!" Kurt chuckled.

"It was just soooooooooooooo gross! I can't believe that! Urgh I think I'm gunna vom!"

"Blaine, if you're going to do that please open a window! I just got the rangey cleaned and I don't need your hot dog puke covering the seats!"

"wow thanks for the sympathy! I feel so loved!" Blaine cried in mock sadness throwing himself back into his seating and placing the back of his hand against his for head "Oh woe is me! My best friend doesn't care whether I puke or not!" Kurt laughed at his pouting friend and focused on the road letting his mind wonder a bit and he started to wonder why no one had remembered his birthday! It was his 21st after all but not a peep, not from Blaine, nothing from his Dad or Carole who were visiting from Lima. "_This sucks"_ Kurt thought. He looked over to Blaine who had stopped pretending to pout and was now texting.

"Who ya texting?" Kurt asked in a sing-song voice, Blaine looked up suddenly, startled by the fact that he had been caught.

"Umm…urr my brother. Yeah um Coop text!" Kurt raised his eye brows suspicoucly as he turned his attention back to the road as he turned into his street. "_What was that all about?"_ Kurt wondered as he got out of his car and started walking to the elevator.

"You coming Blaine?"

"Yep, I'm just checking my hair" Kurt turned back to waiting for the lift to arrive tutting quietly.

By the time the door opened Blaine had skipped to Kurt's side and they were chatting about the game. When they got to Kurt' floor Kurt was full on ranting about the ref's poor decisions and Blaine was just shaking his head as he walked in front of Kurt and unlocked the door.

"I'm jut saying that he shouldn't have giv…."

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT"

OHHHHHH** o that was my first ever chapter of anything! whodathunkit!**

**Hope you liked! :) R&R if you would be ever so kind :) **

**If you really loved it you can look me up on tumblr at its-electrifying**

**See you lot later time for tea with the queen ;) **


	2. Let's get this party started

**CHAPTER 2!**

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURT"

Kurt jumped about 3 feet in the air and landed shaggy and Scooby style in Blaine's arms. "Holy Grilled Cheesus what the fuck you guys?" As Kurt released himself from Blaine's grip he saw his flat for the first time. It was spectacular! The room was covered in balloons and streamers and there was even a full stocked bar in the corner with a bar tender. Kurt had his very own bartender! He was in awe trying to take it all in, including all of the people that were stood in his living room. He could see all of his collage friends and his family and then Kurt had to do a double take as he spotted all of his old Glee friends that he had been meaning to get back in touch with.

"This is absolutely spectacular! What? I mean what?" He was speechless, which was a rare happening. He turned to his dad questioningly to see if he could get any explanation. "Don't look at me this was all Blaine! He called us all up a few weeks ago and said he was throwing you a surprise party and well here it is! It was amazing, he was like a hurricane, and he organized everything too! From the guest list to the music, even what people are wearing!" That's when Kurt looked around and saw that all of the girls were dressed in either gold and black cocktail dresses and all of the guys were wearing black suits with splashes of gold here and there. _"Oh so the colour scheme is black and gold, very nice."_ Kurt thought to himself as he nodded in appreciation.

He slowly turned to face Blaine who was staring into his hands and Kurt couldn't help but smile even wider. "You did this all for me?" at this Blaine looked up straight into Kurt's gorgeous eyes. "Of course I did Kurt! I mean what sort if a friend would I be if I forgot your 21st birthday!" Kurt smiled fondly and ran straight into Blaine's arms nearly knocking the smaller man of his feet. After a short embrace Kurt wiped away the happy tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes, turned around and shouted "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED". He was soon engulfed into the crowned and the music started pounding.

Blaine stayed where he was and started to admire his handy work, looking around the room and thinking what a great job he had done. He was about to join the crowd in the dance floor when he spotted Burt and Carole getting ready to leave. "Oh no you can't be leaving already, the party has only just begun" he said while shimming next to Carole. "Sorry hun, as much as we'd like to we have a plane catch"

"Yeah and I don't need to see my son drunk again. His 18th birthday was enough to scare me off for life" All three of them laughed as Blaine helped them carry their bags to the elevator. "Well it was great seeing you guys and I hope we can see you again soon, have a safe flight!" As soon as the doors closed Blaine darted back into the party and he just had enough time to shut the door before some one was dragging him out to the dance floor. Not to Blaine's surprise it was a slightly tipsy Kurt that had dragged him on to the dance floor and it was also a slightly tipsy Kurt that was currently grinding up against him, being a good, responsible friend Blaine thought that he should stop what ever was going on here but it just felt so good and it was Kurt's birthday after all and who was he to deny him what ever he wanted so Blaine decided to shut up, grab a drink and just go with the flow.


	3. And there goes my heart

Chapter 3

**Ello, Ello, Ello!**

**Soooo yeah sorry the last chapter was so short! I wanted to say thank you to every one that's read and alerted and all that jazz and also I wanted to say that every time I get an email saying that some one has alerted I jump for joy and clap my hands like a retarded seal! **

**So yeah...**

**Enjoy the chapter **

**And**

**I own nothing, nada, zilch! **

Blaine stood at the bar with a drink in hand staring longingly at Kurt who was dancing, rather suttily, with some of his old Glee pals. He was quite content with watching his oldest friend laughing and having a good time when Quinn, one of his old high school friends, wondered over to stand next to him. "So have you two admitted your undying love for each other yet?"  
>" Quinn don't be stupid I don't, I mean I don't, no you're totally right! I love him and there is nothing I can do" Blaine hung his head and started playing with the olive on his martini glass. "Oh fuck off Blaine it is so freaking obvious that he likes you too! Every one in Glee knew and I thought you did too! Jesus Christ you guys are thick!" Blaine's triangular eyebrows furrowed together as he tried to process what Quinn had just told him. He was just about to ask Quinn a very long string of questions when Kurt once again pulled him onto the dance floor. He turned around to apologise to Quinn but she was already dancing with her girlfriend Rachel, who was another one of Kurt's glee friends. Blaine smiled and turned back to Kurt who was waiting to dance with him and with a little skip Blaine was at his side and they were dancing like two crazed fools. Shaking their heads and their hips their arms and anything else they could shake.<p>

It was about 3AM when the party started to quieten down a bit. Quinn left at about 2 much too a very drunk Rachel's dismay and after that every one had started to leave. Even the bartender had gone but that didn't really matter because any one that was still there was either so drunk they passed out on the floor or they were under the watchful eye of a sober partner or friend. It was also at this point Kurt turned from a very happy, slutty drunk to a very sad one. Crying about the state of the flat and how good people smelt it was at this point Blaine decided to put Kurt to bed. He seized the moment to drag him to bed when Angels by Robbie Williams came on. Kurt had draped himself over Blaine and was singing the lyrics very loudly and very badly. As Kurt was singing Blaine slowly made their way to the bedroom and when Blaine put Kurt on the bed he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Blaine, you are the best! I mean you're totally amazing and well iloveyou!" Kurt quickly covered his mouth after he realised what he had just said and hoped that Blaine hadn't understood his drunken slur but he had. "Did you just say you love me?" Kurt nodded slowly and removed his hands from his mouth but before he could say any thing Blaine cut him off. "You're just drunk that's why you said it! I mean you couldn't have meant it because you would have said something _hmph"_

Kurt stopped Blaine's stream of consciousness with a kiss. At first Blaine was shocked he was frozen but it didn't take Kurt long to melt him. Soon their lips were moving together years of pent up emotion trying to be conveyed with one kiss. Blaine's hands moved from his sides to Kurt's hair and then all over his body. Kurt's hands had begun to do the same roaming underneath Blaine's T-shirt feeling his toned stomach this was when Blaine knew he had to stop. He pulled away from Kurt to look him straight in the eyes. "Kurt I can't do this, you're just drunk I don't want to take advantage of you." Tears started to well up in Kurt's eyes "You don't feel the same way do you? I'm so sorry I didn't mean to throw my self on you! Oh God I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt burst out crying and Blaine swiftly moved to sit next to him and started stoking his hair to calm him down. "No Kurt of course I feel the same way I have been in love with you for years and that kiss was amazing it just felt so right but doing it while you're this drunk isn't the way to do it! How about we go to sleep and if you feel the same way in the morning then we'll see what happens OK?" Kurt sniffed and nodded his head. "OK then just lie down and go to sleep then I'll see you in a few hours time" Kurt smiled at this and did as he was told and within minutes he was asleep leaving Blaine to winder if what Kurt said was actually true or was it just drunk Kurt talking? Blaine had no idea and got very little sleep because of it and when he did manage to get some sleep images of Kurt laughing at him for being so stupid woke him up again.

At 11 am Blaine heard people stirring and decided to get up and make some coffee. He dragged himself from his bed and noticed that he hadn't changed out of last nights clothes so with a quick change into a pair of grey sweatpants and a tight, white vest he was out the door tending to people's painful heads. As soon as Puckerman saw Blaine he wolf whistled but was soon bombarded with pillows and people telling him to shut the fuck up.

Blaine was halfway though make bacon sandwiches for everyone when Kurt stumbled out of his room looking a little worse for wear. His usually perfect hair was a mess and he had bags under his eyes. "You look like shit." Blaine laughed as Kurt plonked himself down at the table. Kurt was too tiered and hung over to come up with a witty come back but he did muster up enough strength to give Blaine the finger. Blaine just laughed again and set a bacon sandwich in front of Kurt. "Eat it. You know it'll make you feel better!" Kurt sniffed it and slowly took a bite and it only took him seconds to realise how hungry he actually was and eat the entire thing. When Kurt was finished Blaine looked around the room to see if any one was about, when he saw that it was all clear he sat down next to Kurt. "Kurt we need to talk about some thing that you said to me last night."

"Oh god please tell me it wasn't totally degrading I'm so sorry if it was" Blaine's heart broke at that very second. _He doesn't remember our kiss or that fact we had admitted our love for each other nothing. That probably means that he didn't mean anything he said. I'm so stupid _Blaine mentally hit himself on the forehead for being so stupid. "Well um Kurt you see you told me you loved umm Target" Kurt's jaw dropped to the floor "OH GOD I didn't say that did I no! Oh I'm so sorry you had to hear that Blaine! Take no notice! I didn't mean it at all! It was just a mistake!" Blaine felt like Kurt was repeatedly stamping on his heart " It's fine Kurt I didn't think you meant it. Well I should go check on every one else" With that Blaine got up and nearly ran out of the kitchen trying to get away from Kurt before he started crying. Some people in the living room asked what was wrong but Blaine was already gone. Into his bedroom with the doors locked. Away from the world and away from the man who had just broken his heart.

**Wow that's long! But BLAINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU SILY BOY TELL HIM! Oh no poor Blaine! I feel for him and if I'm really honest it doesn't get much better for the poor chap! Sorry **

**I bet you guys didn't thing I was a Faberry shipper did ya? Well I am so there! :L **

**I apologise for all the cheese and the really bad kiss scene but I have no idea how to write one so if any of you have any constructive criticism it would be very help full! **

**Laters Taters: P **


	4. I miss him

**Chapter 4**

**Ahh mon amis, how very lovely to see you all again! ;) **

**I would just like to apologise for this chapter because it's angsty and Kurt and Blaine are being infuriating! :L **

**I don't really have anything else to say and you're probably getting annoyed at my ramblings and you just want to read the goddamn story so for keeping you I am sorry! **

It had been two weeks since Kurt's 21st birthday; it had also been two weeks since Kurt had spoken to Blaine. Blaine had left almost immediately after he stormed out of the kitchen and he didn't say goodbye to any one. If it hadn't of been for Tina asking why Blaine had left Kurt wouldn't have know he was gone.

After that day Kurt tried calling Blaine but there was no answer, ever. He tried calling, texting, email he even sent a letter but still there was nothing. For all Kurt knew Blaine had just dropped of the face of the Earth. Kurt started to worry about his friend hoping that he was ok. This worry started to escalate when Blaine didn't answer his front door. "Blaine where are you?" Kurt asked himself as he banged his head on Blaine's door. He slowly slid down so he was sat on the floor. After about five minutes of Kurt staring at the wall Blaine's neighbour walked out her door. "Kurt my dear, what on earth are you doing on the floor?" The old woman looked at him quizzically knowing that Kurt would not sit on the floor for fun. Kurt smiled sadly at the old woman.

Her name was Mrs Welch and Kurt and Blaine had gotten to know her quite well over the past two years. She must have been about 75 and she was one of the sweetest people Kurt had ever met. "I was looking for Blaine Mrs Welch, he hasn't been answering my calls or anything and I started to worry so I popped over but it looks like he's not in." Kurt sighed as he banged his head against the door again. Of course he's not in you silly goose," the old woman chuckled, "It's a Tuesday which means Blaine is working at the restaurant until closing!"

"Yes oh my god I completely forgot! Thank you so much Mrs Welch!" Kurt jumped up quickly and gave the kind-hearted woman a hug. Before she could give any kind of response Kurt was running down the hall to the stairs, as the lift would take to long. "Bye Mrs Welch" he called as he ran down the stair well.

Blaine felt shit. His heart was broken and he was ignoring the only person that could fix it. It had been two weeks since he had spoken to Kurt and he missed him terribly, some times he went to call Kurt but he always stopped and mentally slapped him self.

"_Blaine what are you doing! You know that it's best not to talk to Kurt. For both your sakes! You are in love with him for gods sake and doesn't feel the same way, you'd just be kidding your self." _

"_**But what if I just called to see if he was ok? And tell him that I'm alive? And to hear his angel like voice"  
><strong>__"No don't do this to yourself Blaine you deserve better! You deserve someone who loves you back."  
><em>_***Sigh* "I guess you're right"**_

This inner battle happened most nights and after he had convinced himself it was the right thing to do Blaine would just sit on his couch, watch TV and eat ice cream thinking about what Kurt would say if he saw him now. But then of course he got another telling off from the 'sensible' part of his brain.

It was a Tuesday and Blaine had the late shift at the restaurant. He was stood behind the bar drying glasses and organising the bottles when he saw Kurt crossing the street.

"Holy shit fuck shit!" He quickly ducked behind the bar leaning closely to the wall. His co-worker Maxine looked at and laughed. "What on earth are you doing down there, B you're supposed to be cleaning glasses not the floor."

"Max shut up and stop looking at me. Kurt is coming and I just can't talk to him yet!" Max gave a knowing nod and went back to cleaning the bar.

Max knew all about the story she had been there since the beginning after all. Well not the very beginning but she was there when Blaine finally acknowledged he had feelings for Kurt. She had gone to high school with both Kurt and Blaine and she was Blaine's Mercedes. She was his best friend outside of him and Kurt, and he told her everything so she knew all about what happened at Kurt's party.

She was also Kurt's friend so she wasn't taking sides, she did think that Blaine was being a little unfair but who was she to judge.

Soon Kurt was walking through the door shaking off the snow that had started falling while he was walking. "Hey Kurt" Max called from the bar. Kurt's head whipped round from searching the bar to find the short blonde stood cleaning glasses. "Hey Max Blaine isn't around is he? I wouldn't normally interrupt his work it's just he's been avoiding my calls and I'm worried about him" The tome of sadness in his voice was unmistakable Max felt sorry for the poor boy. His best friend was ignoring him and he had no idea why. "I'm really sorry Kurt he's just left, Manager wanted him to do some deliveries." Kurt's face dropped and he started to walk back to the door. "Kurt, he is ok you know. Not as good as he could be though. Something's up and he's just been, well not Blaine. I keep trying to get him to tell me but all he keeps saying is 'I need time.' I' sorry Kurt."

"It's ok Max, I'm sure I'll see him soon." His voice cracked at the end and tried to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks but he failed. He hoped that Max hadn't seen but she had and her heart broke for him.

When Kurt had gotten in a cab Max pulled Blaine up from he counter and hit him hard on the arm.

"Blaine seriously how could you do this to Kurt! He's your closest friend and you are just freezing him out. Bad show Blaine, bad show"

"I know Max and I hate myself for it but it's what's best because it's not fair on me! I have to put myself first because I deserve someone who feels the same way about me!"

"He does feel the same way and even if he doesn't, which he does, that is no excuse for making him cry."

"He doesn't feel the same way! He was drunk when he told me and… Wait Kurt was_ crying?"_

"Yep and you did it too him. He is worried about you Blaine and I'm pretty sure he misses you. A lot."

Blaine sunk down onto the floor and put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do Max?"

"You could call him? Give him an explanation he deserves at least that."

"You're right. I have you unblock his number first and I'll do it tomorrow " Max gave him a disapproving look. "What I couldn't face all his calls and texts so I blocked it"

"What ever just make sure you do it before it's to late." And with that they got back to work, although Blaine was a little too distracted to do anything properly.

After Kurt left the restaurant he got into a cab and just drove off. After giving his address to the driver he stared out the window and let the tears flow freely down his cheeks. He saw the cab driver look at his questioningly and he looked as he was going to ask a question when Kurt's phone rang. It was Carole, which was odd because Carole never calls past 8 and it was 9:30.

" Hey Carole what's up?"

"Kurt it's your father. He's had a heart attack."

**So yeah! I spoke for a really long time up top so I don't really have anything left to say other then I hoped you liked because I start my new job tomorrow and I stayed you late just to finish this for you! :P**

**Please R&R**

**See ya laters alligators **


	5. Finn should never get involved

**Chapter 5!**

**HI! I am really trying to think of something really witty or interesting to say but I am coming up blank! Let's hope that my creative juices will start to flow while I'm writing the chapter otherwise I'm kind of screwed!**

**I thought I could write and interesting anecdote from my life but I lead the most unentertaining life so I'm at a loss! :D never mind eh I'll get writing.**

**I did get two cats though.**

**And a job.**

**And I slept until 1:30**

**Does that count as anything? No? Ok I'll just get started :(**

**Oh and any mistakes blame it on me writing this at like 1230 and also blame it on me not checking because I'm tiered **

After Blaine's talk with Max he decided that he should do the right thing and go talk to Kurt. Kurt didn't answer any of his calls, which was to be expected, so Blaine decided to pay Kurt a visit. His apartment was about 2 minutes from the restaurant and on the way to Blaine's apartment so it wasn't too far out of Blaine's way, not that he would have minded.

When Blaine arrived at Kurt's apartment building he smiled at all the memories that they shared there. As he walked in the front door he remembered when they walked in for the first time and Kurt loved it immediately and in his excitement knocked over a vase full of flowers. Blaine laughed quietly to himself as he waited for the elevator but his reminiscing was interrupted by Earl, the guy who worked on the front desk.

"Err Blaine, um hi!" His hand flew up in a brief wave. "Kurt wanted me to tell you that he's gone home for a while. He said that he doesn't know for how long but he's going and if you want you should call. I have to note, though, that he said that last bit rather sarcastically." Blaine didn't say anything to the small man stood in front of him; he just stared at the marble floor. When Earl started to walk away Blaine muttered a thank you but he still stayed where he was just staring, thinking about how he might've just lost the love of his life.

When the elevator arrived Blaine stepped into it with out even thinking. Soon he was at Kurt's door and pulling out the key that he had for emergencies, even though he ever used is for emergencies, he used it to sneak up on Kurt or to wait for him after school. When Blaine got into the apartment he was over whelmed by Kurt. Although he was not in the room everything reminded Blaine of him. The couch where they had spent so much time and the kitchen where Kurt had made so may dishes for a kitchen phobic Blaine.

Blaine laughed sadly as he sat on Kurt's worn leather sofa. He wondered why Kurt had left so abruptly. Was it because of him? There was no way to know unless he spoke to the boy himself. Blaine quickly pulled out his phone and called Kurt. This time it went straight answer phone. "_I guess he's on the plane,"_ Blaine thought as he lay his head down on the arm of the couch. He was so tiered from work he thought that he would just close his eyes for a second and before he know it Blaine was passed out on his best friends couch.

The next morning Blaine woke up totally disorientated. He didn't know where he was but when he remembered he remembered everything. He remembered hiding when Kurt came to the restaurant. He remembered the heart brake and the guilt that he felt when he realised Kurt had left and he remembered that he had fallen on asleep on the couch of a man who he had driven away. Blaine moaned softly and he pulled him self up from the couch and berried his head in his hands. "Kurt why did you have to go?"

Blaine looked at his watch at was a Saturday so that meant that he didn't have any classes but he still had to get to work. It was 10:30 AM so he still had plenty of time to get ready for his 1 o'clock shift. He saw his phone on the coffee table in front of him and he decided that he would give Kurt and another call.

Kurt arrived at the hospital at around 5 in the morning. He had caught the earliest flight he could but he still felt awful for not being there sooner. When he did get to the hospital he felt so lost. He saw his father lying unconscious on a hospital bed. He had so many wires and tube coming out of him and he just looked so helpless. Kurt just dropped to his knees in he door way his legs no longer offering the support he needed. Carole had stepped around the bed and was now kneeling on the floor with Kurt hugging him with all she had and Kurt was hugging her right back. "Wh- what happened to him?" Kurt's voice was all over the place, breaking and wobbling with every word. Carole took a deep breath and started telling Kurt what had happened using a lot of medical terminology that Kurt didn't understand but he just kept nodding along trying not to sob but it wasn't really working so Carole just hugged him again muttering things like It's going to be ok, everything is going to be fine.

After that Kurt didn't leave the hospital for a week insisting that he would just sleep on the couch next to his dad. He wouldn't leave Burt's side, except for bathroom breaks. After a week Kurt looked pale and Carole was starting to worry about him. He hadn't showered for the entire time he'd been at the hospital and Carole had noticed that he hadn't been eating properly either.

"Kurt, honey, I think it's time you took a break. You know go home, take a shower, get some rest, maybe text your friends and tell them how your doing, I'm sure Blaine is sick with worry." Carole voice was filled with care and love. She was genuinly worried about how the stress was taking it out of her stepson. Kurt looked up from Burt and directly into Carole's eyes. "I'm not going any where. I want to stay with him. And Blaine doesn't know that dad's in hospital, he just thinks that I went home." Kurt looked down from the look of shock on his stepmothers face. "What? Why didn't you tell him that Burt was sick? I thought you two were best friends? And since when you not tell each other stuff? Kurt talk to me, what happened?" Kurt jumped from his chair causing it fall over, "WHY WOULD I TELL HIM? THIS IS A FAMILY MATTER AND HE IS NOT MY FAMILY NOR WILL HE EVER BE." Carole was taken aback. Kurt had never raised his voice at her let alone screamed at her. "Oh god Carole I am so sorry! I didn't mean to should at you I don't what got into me!" He walked around the bed to give her a hug. "Maybe you're right. I should go home I think this is all getting a but too much."

"Ok love, I know how you feel but don't worry about a thing. You'll be the first person I call if anything changes."

"I'll see you tomorrow" Kurt said as he kissed Carole on the forehead.

When Kurt got to the Hudmel home he was met by his stepbrother, Finn, who was eagerly awaiting his arrival. "Hey bro I am so sorry about Burt." Finn's eyes were sympathetic "Thanks Finn. Shall I put my stuff in my old room?"

"Yeah sure, but isn't Blaine with you? I thought he'd be, like here supporting you or something?" Finn's eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion. "Well Blaine doesn't exactly know I'm here. He wasn't talking to me so I didn't tell him."

"Seriously? But I thought you guys were like best buds? Like the three musketeers but with only two of you."

Kurt then spent the next 20 minutes telling Finn every thing about Blaine dodging his calls and even him hiding behind the bar when Kurt went to visit him.

"Woah that's cold." Finn mumbled after Kurt was done. "Yeah well I guess I'm going to have a shower. See you in like an hour." Kurt got up leaving his phone that he had just turned on, on the island in the kitchen. After about 5 minutes Kurt's phone started ringing, Finn wasn't going to answer it but when he saw it was Blaine he couldn't stop himself.

"Kurt hi I've been so worried"  
>"Oh really have you Blaine? After ignoring him for weeks you think that you can just call up and he'll just forget? Oh no that is not what's going to happen; you will not call Kurt again you will stop texting him, emailing him and texting him. He does not want to talk you right now." And he hung up, his blood boiling. The nerve of some people. When he calmed down a bit he thought that he had better delete all evidence of the call and all previous ones from Blaine so Kurt wouldn't get his hopes up. Finn knew that if Kurt saw that Blaine had been calling him that he would forgive him and in Finn's eyes Blaine didn't deserve to be forgiven because he broke Kurt's heart and Finn did not like to see his brother hurt.<p>

Blaine was stunned. Kurt didn't want to talk to him and he did know if he would ever want to speak to him again. Blaine had no idea what he would do with out Kurt in his life and just thinking about caused physical pain. Blaine knew it was his fault but he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt, his smell, his eyes and the way Blaine felt when he was around. It hurt so much to even think about, Blaine just needed to forget so he grabbed his coat and headed to the nearest club.

The next morning Blaine woke up with a killer headache but he was in his own bed, which was a good sign. He turned to see the clock on his bedside table but when he did he felt something else move next to him. When he turned around he saw an extremely handsome blond man smiling at him.

**Poor everyone! But who is this attractive man in Blaine's bed and what did Blaine get up to that night? Guess we'll find out in chapter 6 **

**Oooooooo I'm evil :L **

**Hope you all enjoyed my jelly tots  
>See you next time on<strong>

**DON'T EVER LET IT END**

**(Oh and if you haven't listened to the song yet, 'Don't ever let it end' by Nickleback, I suggest that you do so **

**Bye peeps. **


	6. It might help

**Chapter 6**

"**Well it might help"**

**Aloha!**

**I have a few apologies and excuses…**

**Numero uno, I'm sorry this has been along wait! I had work and I started school again and it's just been a bit if a shock! :L **

**Also I would like to apologise for the quality of the last chapter that was honestly awful! That is the last time I ever write when I'm tiered, because that really was… just, well you guys read it! **

**Well onwards and upwards **

"HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHIT FUCK!" Blaine jumped from his bed taking the duvet with him, leaving his guest painfully devoid of any cover what so ever.

"Good morning to you too gorgeous." The naked man rolled over and grabbed his underwear that had been thrown on the floor at some point in the night.

"Jamie what are you doing here?" Blaine had absolutely no idea what had happened the night before, or why is ex was currently lying on his bed with very little clothing on. He remembered Finn telling him Kurt never wanted to speak to him again and then he remembered walking into the nightclub around the corner but that nothing. The night is nothing but a drunken blur. Blaine furrowed his triangular eyebrows together as the man sitting on his bed chuckled.

"Do you really not remember anything?" Blaine just shook his head as he sat back down on his bed.

"Well the I better get explaining then." The corners of Jamie's mouth curled up as he remembered the night before. Blaine was leaning forward in anticipation, anxious about what he was about to be told. He knew it was going to be bad but he was worried about how bad.

While he was waiting he got distracted by the beauty of the man sat in front of him and Jamie was definitely something worth looking at. He was muscly but not so much that he looked like a walking pile of muscle and not so little that he looked skinny and weak. He a clearly defined six pack and when he ran his fingers through his honey blond hair you could see the muscles his tense. His eyes were like giant green orbs that had so many different shades of the colour you could spend years trying to count all of them.

Before Blaine had finished ogling at his guest, his guest got up and walked to the mirror. Although this upset Blaine, it gave him the perfect opportunity to stare at his arse. He quickly stopped though remembering Kurt and the pain that he still felt.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or just stare at your self in the mirror all day?" Jamie pouted at Blaine through the mirror.

"That hurt Blaine," They smiled at each other Jamie walked back to the bed and pushed Blaine playfully.

"Hey how come you don't gel your hair anymore? I really loved it like that!"

_Because Kurt likes it curly and without gel_ "I got bored thought I would change things up a bit! Hey remember when we were dating and for our 6 monthaversary you bought me all that hair gel because you liked my hair like that so much?"

The green-eyed piece of man candy burst out laughing.

"Oh my god yeah! That cost me a fortune! Your face though hat made it all worth while and I don't care what it cost!" The two creased up with laughter at the fond memory. When they finally calmed down Blaine looked straight into his ex's eyes and asked him what happened the previous night. It turns out that Blaine had gotten himself absolutely plastered the night before and drunk-dialled Jamie, asking his to meet his at the club so they could 'catch up'. According to Jamie they got back to the apartment and Blaine started attacking Jamie's face with sloppy, drunken kisses and dragged him into the bedroom. This is the point Blaine interrupted.

"Jamie Edward Smith! Taking advantage of someone who is clearly pissed off his head is not something I thought you would do! I am so disappointed!" Blaine's face was one of shock, he thought that Jamie was chivalrous, it was one of the reasons Blaine fell in love with him, but after this Blaine was beginning to think other wise.

"Woah hold your horses there PC! Who said anything about advantage taking?"

Blaine smiled a little at Jamie's nickname for him, it stands for Prince Charming because Jamie always said that Blaine was going to be his happily ever after, but he stopped smiling when he remembered that he was mad at him.

"Well you implied it Jamie! What with you being naked in my bed and all!" Blaine cocked his head as Jamie started laughing. "WHAT? Jamie if you don't tell me soon so help me I'll… I'll take away your fake tan!" Jamie sat up in mock horror and tried to calm himself down.

"Aw come on babe don't be like that it's just you're so cute when you're angry! And we didn't sleep together! After we got into your room you went to the bed and basically fell asleep straight away, so I undressed you and tucked you in, then, being the gentle man I am, I went to sleep on the couch! It wasn't until I heard you stirring I thought I could freak you out by lying next to you, and by your expression I think it worked." When he finished Jamie's face lit up with a huge, bright smile the nearly blinded Blaine who was still scowling.

"Babe? Blaaaaiiinneee are you mad at me?" Jaime rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine just turned his head away, trying to ignore the cutest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen. Well second best but Blaine couldn't think about that now, it was too painful.

"Fine" Jamie said with a sigh. "While you get over how funny I am I'll go make breakfast,"

"I hate you!" Blaine called after him. He planned on just staying in bed to show how mad he really was but a soon as he heard the bacon sizzle he hopped out of bed and skipped to the kitchen.

"I still hate you, but you just make really good hangover food and I really needs me some of that right now." Blaine sat down at his worn table that was situated in between his living room and kitchen.

" Oh I see how it is you're using me for food aren't you!"

"Yep and you better get used to it!"

They settled into a comfortable silence with the sound and smell of bacon filling the apartment. When it was done Jamie grabbed some bread, ketchup and walked to the table where Blaine was rubbing his aching temples. As Jamie sat at the table with his former lover he remembered the wonderful two years they spent together. They would spend whole Sundays together and in the evenings they would watch films or have dinner with Blaine's best friend, Kurt, and who ever he was dating. Jamie liked Kurt, he was funny and he made Blaine happy, but there was always something about him that made Jamie a little wary of him. Maybe it was the way that he was a little bit too touchy feely with Blaine or that Blaine had always spent a little bit too much time with him, Jamie didn't know but it was something that just popped up every now and again. He chose to ignore it though because he knew it was stupid, wasn't it?

"Hey J what are you thinking about? Or are you just having an intense staring contest with the wall?" Blaine chuckled at his 'funny' joke and Jamie smiled at him fondly.

"Just us. We were such a good couple." The curly haired boy smiled at his bacon, they really were a good couple. They could have a laugh together and they both trusted each other entirely, it made Blaine question why they had broken up. There had been no fighting, no cheating, they just kind of broke up it was odd. They still remained friends though speaking sometimes and getting coffee if they bumped in to each other, it was nice Blaine thought.

"Yeah we were weren't we."

"Then go out with me?" Blaine was so shocked. He never expected to hear that, ever. He was so shocked he forgot how to breathe and just stared with his mouth hanging open.

"Come on Blaine! You said it yourself, we were a great couple, and look how easily we can get on and well I really miss you, I need my Prince Charming back."

Blaine stayed exactly where he was weighing out the advantages and disadvantages. On one hand he was in love with Kurt BUT Kurt didn't want to see him and maybe dating Jamie might help him get over Kurt. Plus he was so cute and they did really get on and had a good time.

"Ok then Jamie lets give this ago."

"No Carole! You can't change my mind! I am moving back to Lima and that's that. I've already called a moving van and school, it's final." It had been a week since Kurt had decided to move back to Lima to help care for his father and Carole had been trying to get him to change his mind ever since. Kurt knew his dad would so the same for him and there was no way he was abandoning his dad when he needed him the most.

"But Kurt you can't just leave your life behind! And it's the middle of the year how will you catch up!" Carole's forehead was creased in worry. She wanted to get through to Kurt but knew that she was wasting her energy because, like Burt, once Kurt had set his mind to something there was no changing it, but she was sure as hell going to try.

"I have to go to work now but we will talk about this when I get home." Carole glanced at her watch again as she hurried to her car. Once he had waved her off Kurt went to re join his stepbrother who was watching TV. Once he sat down Kurt checked his phone, but still no message from Blaine. It had been almost a month since Kurt had left, did Blaine not care about him at all.

Finn, who had taken a moment to look away from his precious television show, noticed Kurt looking gloomily at his phone.

"He's not worth your time you know." Finn said matter o factly.

"Maybe I should call him though, just to make sure he's ok," Kurt played with his phone in his hand. Maybe that was a good idea because Blaine might be sitting at home waiting for _him _to call.

"Yeah I think I'm going to call him!" but before Kurt could even unlock his I-phone Finn had snatched it out of his hands.

"No Kurt I am not going to let you do this to you self! Can't you see that he doesn't care!" Kurt had jumped off the couch and squared up to his brother. They stared at each other intently both trying to out stare the other while shouting at each other.

"How the hell do you know? You don't fucking know him, you don't even know me!"

"He doesn't care Kurt open your fucking eyes!"

"You don't know a thing you ignorant oaf!" Kurt turned to storm out but Finn grabbed his arm and spun him back round.

"I know more then you think! I called him up you know, to try and make him see sense, but he didn't want to know! He even said that you should never talk to him again because he doesn't care." Kurt launched at Finn hitting him on the chest, "No Blaine would never…" but Kurt burst in to tears before he could finish.

"Why would Blaine say that? I'm confused Finn." Finn sat Kurt down on the sofa as he tried to comfort him, but after a while he saw that there was no consoling him so he proceeded to just hold Kurt while he sobbed into his chest.

**So Finn's a dick. So boo him!**

**OHHHH so what do you guys think of Jamie? I like him but I'm a sucker for green eyes :'D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything AKA Glee, Kurt, Blaine, Burt, Carole, Finn, New York (Though that **_**would**_** be fun) buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut Jamie is all mine so hands off ;)**

**I also have a tumblr that you should check out! **

.com/

**But .Wonderland just updated "Didn't think I would see you here, so imma go and get my reading on! **

**BYYYYEEEEE**

**I LOVE YOU LOTS AND LOTS AND JELLY TOTS**


	7. Should have gone out for dinner

**Chapter 7**

**I'M SOOOO SORRY! It's been a while for reasons x, y and z but it's happened and there's nothing you con do about it! Just like the Klaine tears a couple of weeks ago we have no power! So we just have to move on!**

**Sorry for any Englishisims (Such as arsed, plastered and so on and so forth)**

**And a HEUUUUGE thanks you to every one who has alerted or favourited**

**And to that select group that have reviewed I love you and you're all totes reem! (If you don't know what reem means I don't blame you! It's from a British TV program called 'The Only Way is Essex" and because I am extra cool I like to quote it)**

**Any ways lets boogie! **

**I do not own glee or Kurt and Blaine. I do own Jamie though so you bitches better keep your hands off him! :L**

_1 year later_

Blaine and Jamie were sat in their favourite coffee shop on their favourite street looking for apartments. They had come so far in a year. Going from a drunk dial to moving into together. Blaine was so happy right now, yeah sure he still thought about Kurt sometimes and how he ripped his heart in two but now it didn't hurt so bad. He had Jamie and they were always having fun, enjoying the city and each other. They would spend days just walking around and then there were the other days when they did…other things.

"Babe what do you think of this one? I have a friend who used to live on that street and it's really nice."

Jamie was holding up a picture of a gorgeous flat that was some where along some where or another, Blaine wasn't really concentrating on the apartments he was more focused on how tight his boyfriends polo shirt was. You could see a clear outline of his pecks, his 6-pack and Blaine was drooling as well as every female in the room.

"You are so hot," Blaine was still staring at his boyfriend like an idiot but he really didn't care, Jamie was his so he was allowed to stare.

"Well you aren't so bad your self," Jamie leant across the table to give Blaine a gentle kiss. As soon as their lips met Blaine could hear all of the women in the room sigh in disappointment and that only made Blaine's heart soar. Even though he could have anyone in the city, and probably in the country, Jamie chose him.

"I love you" Blaine mumbled against Jamie's lips. The 'L-bomb' had been dropped about 6 months into their relationship, it was during one of their walks around central park and Jamie just blurted it out and of course Blaine said it back almost immediately and ever since then it had been a constant stream of I love you's and other gushy nonsense.

When Jaime sat back down Blaine made sure to grab his hand just to make sure that this was actually happening and Jamie wasn't just a figment of his imagination.

"I love you too, you amazing piece of man candy." Blaine blushed and squeezed his lover's hand harder.

"So what do you want to do tonight my love?" Blaine looked to the right and stroked an imaginary beard in thought. Yesterday Jamie had taken them out to a fantastic Chinese restaurant so Blaine decided that he wanted to stay home tonight.

"hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I think I want to go home and eat pizza so I can stare at the really cute guy that pretty much lives in my apartment." Jamie stroked Blaine's hand affectionately,

"Well I think that can be arranged"

At around 4 the two made their way back to Blaine's apartment, making sure to take extra long when walking through the park. When they got back Jamie collapsed on the couch moaning about how tired he was. Blaine laughed and walked into the kitchen to get himself a cup of green tea, when he walked back into the living room Jamie has already changed out of his pink polo shirt and cream chino's and into a pair of grey sweatpants and nothing else. Blaine sauntered over to the couch and sat next to him throwing his legs over Jamie's impeccably toned thighs.

"You are such a show off you know that right?" Jamie didn't even look away from the TV he just smirked,

"Yep and you love it," Blaine made a face but they both know it was true. If Blaine was in charge Jamie would never wear clothes, ever but unfortunately Blaine was not in charge so he had to soak up all the moments when Jamie's exohbishonist streak came through.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they watched some random crap on the TV. When it got to about 7 Blaine got bored of what ever they were watching and demanded that Jamie go get the food and Jamie, being the good boyfriend his is, happily obliged.

"Be back soon," Jamie yelled as he walked out the door. Blaine settled back down on to the couch changing to MTV so he could see what was happening on the latest instalment of Jersey Shore.

Just as he was getting comfortable there was a knock on the door.

"Who the fuck? I bet Jamie has forgotten all his money or something," He muttered to himself. He heaved him self of the sofa and dragged himself to the door.

"You have a key you kno… Kurt?"

"Ahh New York how I have missed thee!" It had been a year since he had been back and now he was stepping of the plane it felt like he was finally home. His father had been out of hospital for a few months now and Kurt finally decided that he was well enough for Kurt to leave him. Carole was more then capable and it looked like Burt was going to make a full recovery. Unlike Kurt's heart, ever since his 21st it felt like some one had torn a hole in his chest. That pain was made worse when the only person that could have made it better was avoiding him like a leper. He probably hadn't made the situation any better by leaving without any explanation but Blaine had made no effort to contact him so he must not of cared that much. Oh no wait, Blaine had called. Once when Kurt had just arrived in Lima, Kurt was unpacking and Finn had picked up the phone, but instead of calling back later to talk to Kurt he asked Finn to give him a message and according to Finn the message was that Kurt shouldn't call Blaine again because Blaine didn't want to see or speak to him. Ever.

When Finn first told Kurt he didn't believe it but why would Finn make that up? After that Kurt tried to forget about Blaine and if you asked anyone that knew Kurt they would say that he is over Blaine but after a years of hiding your true feelings you get pretty good at it.

When he got back to his apartment Kurt ran to his bed and jumped on it, disturbing a thin layer of dust.

"Hello old friend! It has been too long," Kurt stroked his pillows fondly, so happy to be home at last. He loved being with his family in Ohio but New York is where he truly belonged and it had been too long since he had been back.

Once Kurt was done greeting his bed he walked back in to his living room where the coffee table was covered in old magazines. Kurt shook his head in disbelief, not believing that he left his apartment in such a state. As he picked up a pile of the magazines a picture fell back onto the table. He could see before he even picked it up it was a picture of him a Blaine. They were laughing at god know what but they looked so happy.

"It's been a year, I should call him, he can't still be mad can he?" Kurt picked up his phone but before he unlocked it he remembered that he had deleted Blaine's number and any thing else to do with Blaine on his phone. _Damn it!_ Kurt flopped onto the couch. He really wanted to see Blaine just to see if he was ok, maybe it was for the best. The curly haired man hadn't tried to make any contact since last year. _Yeah it's for the best, you should just let him get on with his life. _Suddenly Kurt jumped up from his seat and decided to go for a walk, he didn't want to be sat sulking by him self so he decided to go and re-integrate himself back into city life. He wanted to see the lights of Broadway and Times Square. He wanted to smell the coffee and exhaust fumes and walk through the park like he used to do on his way to school and work. After about hour of walking Kurt found himself walking down a familiar street.

"Shit! How did I manage to get here?" He cursed his brain for taking him there! Here of all places. He looked at his phone and saw that it was just past 7; Blaine wouldn't be at work so maybe a quick visit wouldn't hurt. He could say that he was in the neighbour hood and yeah. Kurt quickly realised that this was a bad idea but his feet continued to carry him to the familiar door of the apartment building where he had spent so much of his time. Soon Kurt was up the stairs and standing in front of Blaine's door, he went to knock on the door but nothing happened. Nothing moved,_ I shouldn't be doing this, Blaine made perfectly clear he never wanted to see me again. _Kurt thought, thinking back to the message Finn had given him but then another voice popped up in his head._** Do it you pussy! How will ever know if you don't knock on the door?**_ And with out even thinking about it Kurt knocked on the door.

"Crap what have it just done? Shit I can hear him moving what shall I do? Stupid head! I am never listening to you ever! I should leave! Yeah leaving sounds like a good idea." But it was to late Blaine was already opening the door.

"You have a key you kno… Kurt?"

"Umm hi" Kurt gave a brief wave. How do you greet some one that used to be your best friend that you haven't seen for over a year and told you never to speak to them again?

"What are you doing here?" Blaine's head was going crazy. There were so many emotions rushing round at once he didn't know what he was doing with himself. Kurt was here. The one and only, love of his life, Kurt Hummel was standing in front of him. Why? When did he get back? What was he doing here?

"Well, I umm… well I just got home and wanted to stop by and see how you were but I guess it was a bad idea so I'm just going to go now. Sorry" Blaine had finally settled on an emotion, angry. He was furious, how dare this man tell him never to call him again and disappear for a year and just turn up at his door step and expect things to be hunkey dory.

"Yeah you should be," Blaine spat as Kurt turned to leave.

"What?"

"You should be sorry! How dare you turn up at my house after a year of no contact? You have no right to tell me never to call you and then show up when ever you please, just because you got a bit lonely!" Blaine had started to shout no but he didn't care. He was so angry he didn't care if the whole of street heard. He could see that Kurt was angry now too. He had a little crease in between his eyebrows that was a tell tale sigh that he was not happy.

"I should be sorry? Me? Who was the person who hid behind a bar to avoid me oh that's right it was you! I called you and called you but no reply so I gave up! And that's why I didn't tell you why I was leaving because you wouldn't have picked up the god damn phone!" Tears where now pouring down Kurt's porcelain cheeks.

"And it wasn't me that stopped the communication! No no that was all you my friend!"

"Oh shut up Kurt!" Blaine held his hands up in defeat. If Kurt was going to start lying about things he was not continuing this fight.

"You what I think you should leave, I don't need people like you around." The door then slammed in Kurt's face, tears still streaming down his face,_ fuck, did that actually just happen?_ He couldn't believe what Blaine had said to him it wasn't his fault it was all Blaine's. Kurt stormed out of the building, he didn't want to go home because it reminded him so much of the time he and his curly haired best friend spent together. Also he didn't want to be alone, he needed someone to talk to and he knew just the girl. Max.

When Jamie arrived with the pizza Blaine was still fuming. He was pacing around the apartment, fists clenched and the angriest look Jamie had ever seen painted across his face.

"Baby? Are you OK? What happened?" Blaine stopped pacing but his expression didn't change.

"Kurt's back and we had an argument and now I know I'll never see him again" Blaine's hard expression faded as tears began rolling down his face. Jamie quickly put the pizza down and rushed to engulf Blaine into his protective arms. Blaine had told Jamie all about what had happened between himself and Kurt a few weeks into the relationship. Well most of what had happened, he of course left out the bit about how he had completely and utterly in love with his oldest friend but everything else had been shared.

"It's ok baby, everything is going to be fine."

**So yeah! Sorry it took so long for this to be written, I have the attention span of…. Something with a really short attention span! Hope you liked it! And if you really liked why not pop in and review it! **

**Ohohohoh also I would love to put some smut in this like towards the end so if any one wants to give me any tips or help me write it tell me because I need help! Y'all read the kiss scene, there was so much wrong with that so yeah! Help would be appreciated! **

**Bye see you soon! (Hopefully )**


End file.
